greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Thetis
Thetis was a sea goddess, and the unofficial leader of the Nereides. Thetis was the mother of Akhilleus, the great Greek warrior. Thetis had the power of prophecy as well as the power to change her shape at will, like many other sea gods are capable of doing. Parents Nereus & Doris Spouse & Lovers Peleus (husband) Children Akhilleus Mythology During a prophecy, it was revealed that Thetis was to bear a son with greater power than his father, which both Zeus and Poseidon feared. Zeus instructed a mortal king, Peleus, to grab onto Thetis on the beach and to not let go of her no matter what form or shape she took. He did as he was told and they were married in a ceremony that was attended by all the gods, except Eris. Because Eris was not invited, she snuck into the party and threw in a golden apple of discord that said "To The Fairest". Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite all fought over this. The story goes on to how the Trojan War was started. See Aphrodite for more information. During the Trojan War, Thetis tried to protect her son as much as possible by pleasing as many gods as she could. She let Hephaistos and Dionysos hide in the sea and she protected Zeus' throne by calling Briares. Z33 1Nereides.jpg|Thetis is carried across the sea in the arms of the red-skinned Ikhthyokentauros (fish-tailed centaur) Bythos. She is accompanied by her mother Doris, and sister Galateia thetis_d1.jpg|The Nereid Thetis holding a pitcher Thetis.jpg|Thetis Z33.2Nereides.jpg|Thetis riding a Hippokampos P12.4BThetis.jpg|Detail of Thetis riding side-saddle on the back of Hippokampos in a painting depicting the delivery of the arms of Akhilleus. P13.8Thetis.jpg|Peleus wrestles the Nereis Thetis in order to win her as his bride. The serpent represents the metamorphoses of the sea goddess, trying to escape his grasp. P12.2AThetis.jpg|Peleus wrestles the Nereis Thetis. The pair are surrounded by fleeing Nereides and their father Nereus, who strides forward holding a staff in hand (see other image). The seven Nereides in the scene all have name labels: Kymathoe, Kymatolege, Sao, Melite, Psamathe, Speio and Glauke. Sao is the Nereis on the right P12.3ANereides.jpg|In the second part of the scene depicting Peleus wrestling the Nereis Thetis, several Nereides are shown fleeing to their father Nereus. One of them grasps him by the hair and reports the plight of Thetis. P13.1Thetis.jpg|Peleus wrestles the Nereis Thetis in order to win her as his bride. The lion and serpent represent the metamorphoses of the sea goddess, trying to escape the hero's grasp. 1024px-Dish Thetis Peleus Louvre CA2569.jpg|Thetis trying to escape Peleus' grip as he tries to win her hand P13.6Thetis.jpg|Classical Period Attic Red Figure Kylix Vase Depicting The Nereis Thetis, riding side-saddle on the back of a Hippokampos (fish-tailed horse), delivers the arms of Akhilleus. She holds the breast-plate in her hands. actaea-nereid-leighton.jpg Sir Joseph Noel Paton - Dionysus and the Sea Nymphs.jpg|Dionysus, Thetis and sea nymphs (Nereids) zeus and thetis.jpg|Zeus & Thetis de:Thetis Category:Immortals Category:Gift of Prophecy Category:Nymph Category:Nature spirits Category:Goddesses Category:Deities Category:Females Category:Mother Category:Sea Goddess Category:Nymphs Category:Sea Nymphs Category:Nereid Category:Nereides Category:Nereids Category:Immortal Category:Female Category:Sea Nymph Category:Water Nymph Category:Shapeshifter Category:Shapeshifters Category:Children of Nereus Category:Haliad Category:Water Goddess Category:Water Goddesses Category:Sea Goddesses Category:Water Deity Category:Water Deities Category:Haliades Category:Lovers of Zeus